


But friends don't know the way you taste

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Communication is key for a good relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Boris and Valery aredefinitelynot friends. Especially if being friends meant sharing a bed after sex.(it's much fluffier than it sounds)





	But friends don't know the way you taste

Valery is the first to pull away, holding himself tightly coiled. He keeps a hand on Boris' cheek, grazing his finger down the bead of sweat that arches its way down his jawline. "What are we, Borya?"

The long shadows of the room casts long lines on their intertwined bodies pressed toe to chest, the scent of sex and cigarettes clinging to them like second skin. Somewhere on the street outside, a dog barks and the midnight revellers stumble home from the pub. 

There is a flicker of something in those sharp blue eyes. He runs a careful and reverant hand down Valery's chest, causing a sharp inhale of breath from the man beneath him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Valery stutters, words carefully shaping themselves on his tongue. "What are we? To each other? Are we just friends?"

"Is that what _you_ want of me?"

Boris' eyes are guarded, toes knocking to his. Valery can feel the way their bodies are slotted together, chest expanding for air, bellies flexing in anticipation of whatever utterance may come forth into the reality between them.

"No," Valery says eventually. The heated knot in his chest unfurling like the first blossoms of spring after winter. "No," He repeats with absolute certainty. With delight, he leans in, nuzzling their noses together.

"Then we are not friends," Boris curls his arm around him, pulling them closer still. Valery tries not to giggle when Boris brushes up on a ticklish spot on his ribs, but if the amused tilt of his lips is any indication, he's not successful.

"Good," Valery murmurs, teasing his mouth to Boris'. "I'd like not to be friends with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
